1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a flip-flop and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An energy efficiency computation is essential for portable electronic apparatuses to ensure a long driving time. Voltage scaling is one of the most effective approaches to minimize power consumption of CMOS digital circuits.
However, excessive voltage scaling such as subthreshold computation may cause a problem of severe speed lowering.
A capacitive boosting technique may be a solution for overcoming the problems caused by the excessive voltage scaling. The capacitive boosting technique may boost a gate-source voltage of some MOS transistors to be a supply voltage or higher or a ground voltage or lower. A driving capability of a transistor enhanced thereby may reduce latency and sensitivity due to a process error.
However, there is a problem in that such a capacitive boosting technique performs a bootstrapping operation for all input transitions so that power consumption is significant.